


A Night Between Us

by Angels_Light19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_Light19/pseuds/Angels_Light19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The night is young and as one of many species that walks the night, Regina Mills is in search of sustenance. She joins a large group to a party, and as usual the festivities only bore her. That is, until her chocolate eyes meet those of an empty Blondes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Between Us

The place is loud and overflowed with people grinding against one another, shouting at the top of their lungs in an attempt to speak drunkenly to their best friends. Disgusting. I really do hate entering inside of these places in an attempt to find a well bred prey that will keep me from needing to hunt for another two weeks so I can make my trip to meet with my clan.

My eyes scan the grown crowd of the playboy party club, watching as these humans cheer and break open bottle after bottle of alcohol. The rich always needing to show off for the girls that surround them in nothing but a suit that has a bunny tail on its back. Distasteful. Retched. As always, disgusting.

My eyes narrow with disgust as one of the drunken fools tries and fails to speak a coherent sentence in hopes of getting that one night stand with a pretty girl from a playboy party. I force on a grin and giggle, lightly placing my hand against his chest.

"I'm sorry dear, but you don't seem to understand the meaning of my being here." I whispered huskily, feeling his body tremble from the soft caress I gave his chest.

"Well...b-babe," The brunette says confidently thanks to the alcohol. "If you allow me the-the honors." He sniffed and tried to bite his lip seductively. Failing, badly. "I could become your wonderland."

I wanted to laugh at his face and leave. Wonderland? That had to be one of the worse pick-up lines I've ever heard this entire night. There were many others that have attempted to captivate me, draw me in with there words and body language but I was interested. In another hour a wave of humans will leave and another wave will enter. I have the night on my side.

"Sorry, dear but you simply will not do. I need to drive tonight and you blood..." I whisper, moving my hand down against his stomach. "Will only intoxicate me as well." I allow my hand to touch his flesh above the waistband of his pants, teasingly slipping my fingers in causing the boys heart to jump. I enjoyed the sound of his beating heart for a few moments longer until I took my hand away and was out of his sight in the blink of an eye.

Standing on the other side of this club I scan the crowd from here, still I see no one that would keep me substance for longer than four days. I hated feeding, finding the right choice was always a burden. I am a picky eater.

I sighed, running my hand through my dark hair and look up at the second floor. There leaning over the railing was looked to be a young girl, her eyes were on me and I could only frown. How had I not felt her eyes on me? I force my mask to change into a warm, seductive smile and send her a small wave. The girl who watched me didn't seem to budge, she continued to stare at me with a blank, emotionless expression.

I shouldn't feel irritated but I was. I smiled, and she had the audacity to not smile or wave back. She is only staring at me with those light blue eyes, the dark lights of the club making a contrast causing them to pop out that much more. I feel my throat dry and this had to it.

Yes, she will become the victim for tonight. And who says I can't have a little fun with my food.

I take a step away from the wall and work through the crowd of humans, my eyes lift from my path to see if she was still watching. The girls eyes never seemed to leave my body, she was indeed watching me and probably has the entire time. How...How could I have not felt them earlier? Was I so deep within my own thoughts that I wasn't paying close attention to my surroundings?

I approach the stairs, my fingers lightly hover over the railing as I make my ascend. I look over across the open space that separate the left and right sides of the upper level and see that the girl has stopped leaning against the railing. She instead had a drink in hand and the other was stuffed into her dark jeans. She seemed to keep her eyes on me as she drank, blinking but never taking her eyes off me. I felt my chest heaving faster, her gaze was enough to turn me on.

Yes. Yes, I want to have this human. I want this human girl on my bed, kneeling down with her head between my legs. I unconsciously licked my red lips as I started to walk around the bend, getting closer to this girl. As I came to the last corner where a pillar stood I paused, my lips spread into a knowing smirk because I could see from here that she too was breathing heavier the closer I getting. Soon, I'll be able to touch you dear. I chuckle to myself and make my way around the pillar, as I lift my eyes from the floor to avoid stepping on a fallen human....

She's gone.

I stop and frown, looking around the right area of the second level for the girl. There...But...She was right there a second ago. Where could she have gone?

"For a vampire, I would have suspected you'd to be far more careful with whom you picked as prey" An elegant voice whispered to me from behind. I didn't need to know who it was. I knew from the heat that radiated off of this persons body that it was the girl. I lean into the touch of her hands on my hips, reveling in this girls heat. Her warm breath slips across my neck and I arch, leaning my head back against her shoulder as the music changed in the background.

"For a huntress, you sure don't seem prepared to fight someone of my kind." I whisper, huskily. I was far more aroused than I initially anticipated. God, I just wanted to have this girl alone with me where we won't be interrupt. The girl behind me chuckled.

"Huntress? I do not fight people of your kind, I have no hatred towards your people. But you..." The warm, wetness of her tongue licked the shell of my ear earning a soft moan to escape past my lips. "I can't help but only want you."

The bass drops in the song and I've turned faster than she can comprehend and pressed my lips against hers, making it clear what I wanted from her tonight. The girl hadn't pushed me away, she pulled my hips closer against hers and groaned against my lips.

Tonight will be something new.

**Author's Note:**

> Short One-Shot. I might add onto it. Thanks for reading and sorry for misspelling or grammar, working on it best I can. If anyone is up for the job of being my proofreader I'd kindly accept.


End file.
